fictional_religionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Balanciasm
Balanciasm is a religion based on Cameron's concept of a belief system of the same name.Patrick, Brady, and SolariusFlare. 2014. Balanciasm | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. July 22. Accessed June 24, 2018. https://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Balanciasm. It is usually in conflict with Arceusism.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Conflicts_with_other_religions. General Information Balanciasm is a belief system that differs from Arceusism in that unlike Arceusism, with has a strict emphasis on the supremacy of Arceus as a god, it instead holds that Arceus is not the only true god. This conflict of the status of Arceus not only distinguishes the two religions, but also causes them ill-at-ease. The notion that Arceus isn't the only true god was brought-up by Eclipsu Sireane-Flare; however, her work on her notion couldn't be completed herself, so she bequeathed the responsibility to her husband, Drake Flare, who then bequeathed the entire religion to their children.Patrick, Brady, and SolariusFlare. 2014. Balanciasm | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. July 22. Accessed June 24, 2018. https://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Balanciasm#General. The core tenets of Balanciasm are: # That Arceus is not the true god, as he needed help from other gods; # That Arceus called-upon other gods to perform Creation; # That Arceus and the Deities of Nature tended to Creation; & # That other Deities had individual agency. Splitting of Deities In Balanciasm, Arceus is seen as the primary creator, yet not the sole creator; Celebi is seen as the helper(s). Giratina is seen as the Warden of the Distortion World or Hell; Palkia was the creator of space, Dialga, the creator of time. Zekrom, Darkrai, and Lugia control the darkness over the land; opposed to them is Reshiram, Cresselia, and Ho-Oh, who instead control the light over the land. Mew and Mewtwo gave magic to mortal beings. Kyogre made the world starting with only seas; Groudon shaped the earth of this new world with the help of Palkia, who brought-down meteors against the seas to cause cataclysmic explosions to help the process of the creation of the earth. Rayquaza, using their unmatched speed, created the Ozone Layer; Latias and Latios brought, with assistance from Jirachi, emotion to the world. Victini brought the sense of victory and loss, the latter on accident; Melotta brought the sense of just struggles as well as music; Zekrom gave primitive technology for mortals to adapt to. Darkrai made a plotted plan to swallow the world in darkness; Lugia and Ho-Oh worked together to make the Sun and the Moon. Cresselia gave mortals dreams; Reshiram assisted Zekrom by giving mortals weapons. The lower-ranking Legendaries of each Region that come in threes are deemed demigods in Balanciasm, though many are argued to not be demigods, such as Rosaline Valentine and Violet Loveshroud. The Gods' children would result in demigods, whom outranked the lower-ranking Legendaries, being why Solar was able to kill Darkrai, for instance.Patrick, Brady, and SolariusFlare. 2014. Balanciasm | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. July 22. Accessed June 24, 2018. https://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Balanciasm#Split_of_Gods. Effects of Balanciasm On Outside Parties * Balanciasm was the cause of the Split between the Inferno Coalition of Freedom and the Sky Kingdom.Patrick, Brady, and SolariusFlare. 2014. Balanciasm | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. July 22. Accessed June 24, 2018. https://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Balanciasm#Effects. * It was feared by the Organization to cause conflict with Arceusism, which was why it wouldn't tolerate it. Notes * Balanciasm is based on the religion of Bureauccrat Solar.Patrick, Brady, and SolariusFlare. 2014. Balanciasm | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. July 22. Accessed June 24, 2018. https://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Balanciasm#Notes. References Category:Fictional Religions Category:Fan-Fictional Religions Category:Completed Articles